The subject of the invention is an assembly comprising an element, a rod that is mobile in axial translation with respect to the element, and a removable blocking part.
The invention is notably aimed at brake or recuperator rods for a weapon, for example a piece of artillery.
On a piece of artillery, when it is desirable to transfer strain from the ordnance to the turret or the top-carriage, it is usually necessary to pass by a recoil mechanism, such as a jack, coupled to the breech ring, in such a manner as to be removable by various devices.
A device is known wherein a flange in the form of a half-shell may be screwed to a side face of the breech ring to hold captive a peg integral with the brake rod.
However, if the end of the rod does not come near to the side faces of the breech ring but comes deep into the ring, a long groove must be cut on the side face of the breech ring in order to achieve this end. This necessarily makes the breech ring more fragile and lighter whereas, on the contrary, it must be heavy and sturdy.
Other devices enable the rod to be fastened to the rear face of the breech ring. For example, a system of indentations enables the end of the rod to be engaged in an opening in the breech ring and to block the rod in translation by a quarter-rotation around its axis.
However, this device is difficult to machine and is therefore expensive, especially if the rod is engaged deep into the breech ring.
A nut mounted on the rod may also be engaged in a coaxial tapping of the breech ring so as to prevent the the movement in translation of the rod. But if the rod is pushed deep into the breech ring, this solution requires such a long assembly and disassembly time that it becomes dissuasive.
These three solutions are therefore not suitably adapted for rods wherein the end penetrates deep into the breech ring. For this reason, one aim of the invention is to propose a solution for the removable fastening of the rod to the breech ring allowing for its quick and easy assembly and disassembly without compromising the solidity or the mass of the breech ring or making the machining difficult to carry out.